dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishless Thinking (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Wishless Thinking " of The Two Phantoms. Script Feed (The episode begins with ''Desiree riding on Dorathea's back while she's in her dragon from as they head to an old temple in the ghost zone) :'Desiree': Yep, I see it too. :(Desiree put the map away and grabbed her spyglass and placed it against her eye, She could make the faint outlines of the temple, they both landed as Dorathea changes back to her normal form) :'Dorathea': Let's get a closer look. :(They head towards the temple, it was located in dense mist, The shape and looked as if it had seen better days and there was no sign of life, but to be on the safe side, Desiree pulled out an axe from a wall which it was hanging) :(She gave a hand signal to Dorathea to follow and to prepare for the worst, they stood on end as they made their way to the lower floors, However, there was no sign of life) :'Desiree': Abandoned. Let's get out of here. :(They stopped when she heard a man screaming below decks. With a firm grip on an axe slowly made her way below deck) :'Dorathea': Hello? :(They made their way through the lower floors, but still saw no sign of life) :'Desiree': Hello? Is someone there?" :(they then smelt something horrible and disgusting) :'Desiree': Ugh! What is that smell? (she said, as she gasped for breath) Dorathea, torch please? :(Dorathea finds a torch and set it alight, Desiree then grabbed it and they went even further into the lower floors, They gasped in horror when they turned the corner) :'Dorathea': No! :(then suddenly a man's hand grabbed Desiree's arm, it was green and rotten looking and she felt the nails ducking into a skin, they screamed, drop the torch and ran as fast as she could to the temple's entrance, once they were outside Dorathea looked at Desiree concernedly) :'Desiree': It's okay, it's just a scratch. :(She mounted on Dorathea as she change into her dragon and flew as far away from the temple as possible) :(Theme song starts)'' :(Theme song ends) :(Cut to Fenton Works, where Jack and Maddie were doing some work in the lab, then heard another pillar footsteps and turned to find Desiree and Dorathea in the living room as Dorathea is in her Dora Mattingly form and Desiree's in her human, clutching her arm while sitting on the couch) :Danielle: Desiree, are you okay? :(Desiree didn't answer, which worried Danny deeply) :Danny: What's wrong? Did you see something on patrol? :(Desiree and Dorathea nodded) :Ember: What? :(Desiree shook her head and walked to the opposite side of the room) :Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) We've found a old temple in the ghost zone, We went to take a closer look, But what we found inside it was… :Johnny 13: Was what? :Desiree: Bodies, Skin was all pale and green, We got out of there as fast as we could. :Kitty: Survivors? :Dorathea: (as Dora Mattingly) One. :Danny: Then we need to go back out there and help them. :Dortahea: (as Dora Mattingly) Danny, it's too late. :Frostbite: I recognise those symptoms Um, Danny, pale green skin I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but... :Danny: I know what you are thinking, Frostbite, but... :Frostbite: The spectre plague. :Johnny 13: Wait. Back it up, Did he say Spectre plague? :Kitty: Yes, but there's no need to panic. :Sidney: Right. No need to panic, The Spectre plague Just the plague that tore through the Ghost zone centuries ago, wiping out entire medieval villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that? :Clockwork: There hasn't been a single case of the plague for centuries, Plus, Desiree and Dorathea got out of there right away, Are you sure you're okay? :Desiree: (to Clockwork) Yeah, I'm fine Really. :(Cut to Danny was sleeping in his/Danielle's room, but he and Danielle awoke when they heard something downstairs) :Danny: What? What? What? :(The two of them then looked in the living and found Dorathea running around in circles as Dora Mattingly) :Danny: Dorathea? :Dorathea:(as Dora Mattingly) Danny, Danielle, it's Desiree she's not feeling so good. :(she shows them Desiree sitting on a couch looking a bit pale, cut to Clockwork and Frostbite was examining Desiree taking notes down in their notebooks with a worried look on their faces) :Danny: (to Clockwork) Is it that bad? :Clockwork: (to Danny) Yeah, All the signs are there, The only thing I know is that the plague moves swiftly, overtaking its victim in less than seven days. :Danny: (to Clockwork) What's the cure? :Clockwork: (to Danny) I've got no idea. :Danny: (to Clockwork) One day has already passed so that only leaves six days. :(Frostbite comes in with scrolls) :Frostbite: (to Clockwork) Clockwork, look! there's a cure for the Spectre Plague. A green solution made from the saliva of a Walliper ghost dragon. (Clockwork frowned) What? What is it? :Dorathea:(as Dora Mattingly) (to Frostbite) There aren't anymore Walliper dragons. They were all hunted to extinction by Skulker during the plague's last outbreak. :Danny:We don't know if they're gone for sure, We need to get out there and find one in the ghost zone. :Frostbite: (to Danny ) Danny, be reasonable, we don't even know where to start. There's no mention of the Wallipers anywhere. It was as if they were wiped from history. :Desiree: Come on, I told you, I'm… :(She then toppled over) :Clockwork: Desiree! :(Clockwork catches her in his arms before she hits the ground) :(Cut to the the lab) :Kitty: How is she? :Ember: Resting. :(Frostbite and Clockwork pulled out a map and place the pieces of paper on top of it, they began moving them around until they formed some sort of landmark) :Frostbite: (to Clockwork) We found it, Clockwork! We found it! Category:Transcripts